The present invention relates to a steering column for a motor vehicle, with a rotatably supported steering spindle and a motor-driven power steering or steering assist device for steering angle superposition and/or torque support. The steering assist device by at least one transmission element is connected with the steering spindle, and the steering spindle comprises at least two torque-transmitting steering spindle parts connected with one another. The steering wheel mounting adapter of the steering spindle are connected with one another by at least one damping body for damping vibrations transferred via the steering spindle.
In general, linguistic usage steering columns with motor-driven steering assist devices are frequently referred to as servo steering. On the one hand, the steering assist devices can execute a steering angle superposition, or, expressed differently, they can increase or decrease a steering angle entered manually into the steering spindle via the steering wheel. However, motor-driven steering assist devices can also serve for torque support. In this context, it is also spoken of as steering force booster. With these pure steering assist devices, the realized steering angle introduced into the steering spindle is not changed, but the motor-driven steering assist device exerts a corresponding additional torque such that the driver only needs to exert low steering forces or torques when steering the motor vehicle. Within the prior art there are also known motor-driven steering assist devices which perform a steering angle superposition as well as also a torque support.
Steering columns with relevant motor-driven steering assist devices are disclosed, for example, in WO 2010/109232 A1 and EP 2 177 420 A1. The latter European publication teaches prestressing Teflon inserts by elastomer bodies such that no rattling noise can be generated in a transmission component.
However, in the prior art, vibrations are frequently generated by the auxiliary force or assistance motor of the motor-driven steering assist device. These vibrations are transferred via the steering spindle onto the steering wheel. To avoid this transfer of these vibrations onto the steering wheel, DE 36 01 851 C2 discloses a generic solution within the prior art.